Bubbles and Bites
by mama rocks
Summary: Ianto in a bubble bath - its just an excuse for smut!


Bubbles and Bites

It had been a long and tiring day. Ianto had reached home about an hour ago, had eaten and washed the dishes and was about to have a long awaited bath. He poured himself a whiskey to relax with, put clean underwear on his bed and ran hot water into his bath, on impulse adding half a tub of bubble bath and inhaling the flowery scent.

The team had spent the day hunting weevils and he and Jack had been on the trail of three particularly vicious specimens, they had both been bruised and battered by the time they had them subdued and back in the cells at the hub. Gwen had been slightly hurt and Owen had bandaged her up and sent her home to Rhys. Owen had gone home with Toshiko, Ianto had no idea why but they had seemed happy enough and he hadn't pried.

Jack had broken a wrist but would not allow Owen to treat it, it would heal in next to no time he insisted and there was no point in fussing, he shut himself up in his office to deal with the pain on his own. He had refused any sympathy Ianto had wanted to offer and Ianto had gone home rebuffed. He knew jack liked to heal privately whenever possible but rejection still hurt.

Ianto shrugged, no point in getting upset, he knew jack would be willing to make it up to him tomorrow and right now he had his own bruises to soothe in a hot bath. He undressed putting all his clothes in the washing basket except the shirt that was torn beyond possibility of repair and went into the bin. He slipped his battered body into the steaming water, inhaling the scent and enjoying the indulgence of bubbles popping over his skin.

Ianto had been lulled into complete relaxation and was almost asleep when he felt rather than heard a presence in the room. He opened his eyes startled and saw Jack grinning down at him.

'Fuck Jack' he shouted sitting up violently and causing water to spill over the edge of the bath.

'Nice bubbles....very masculine' laughed Jack.

'Yes..well..I wasn't expecting you' replied Ianto huffily, desperately trying to pop the bubbles with his hands.

He gave up and relaxed back into the water again, 'how's the wrist?'

'Mended' replied Jack, 'I came to apologise for being miserable and ignoring you'

'Doesn't matter' said Ianto

'It does matter, it matters to me Ianto, I'm sorry'

Ianto looked at Jack, he didn't often offer apologies without force. 'What are you after Harkness?' he growled,

'well , if you're offering...' grinned Jack with a cheeky wink but he quickly became serious, 'really Ianto...I'm just sorry' Ianto smiled.

Two minutes later Ianto stood in the bath and asked Jack to pass him a towel, Jack watched the water running in rivulets down the young man's body with appreciation and dallied in passing the towel. Ianto grinned at him

'you're forgiven Jack, now go get yourself a glass and let's have a drink together and see how else you can make up to me.'

Jack took one last lingering look at Ianto's naked form and ran to get a glass, meeting his lover in the bedroom as he was about to step into clean underwear. Jack took the boxers from Ianto's hands and looking at him said softly

'leave them off', Ianto blushed but let go of the garment and climbed under the covers of his bed gesturing for Jack to join him.

Jack undressed slowly watching Ianto watch him, he folded his clothes and placed them neatly on a chair taking his time. Ianto tutted at him

'what?' asked Jack innocently,

'you never fold clothes Jack, stop teasing' demanded Ianto.

'That's a very masculine tone of voice for someone who has just stepped out of a bubble bath' laughed Jack,

Ianto smiled at him threw back the bed covers and demanded 'lay down'.

Jack shivered in anticipation, Ianto was very rarely the dominant partner in their sex life and the unexpected change bought tingles of excitement to them both.

Ianto leaned over a recumbent Jack and kissed him gently, pushing his tongue into Jack's receptive mouth, he then attacked Jack's neck kissing and nibbling his way down the other man's chest, giving a brief lick to his nipples.

Jack arched his back with pleasure as Ianto neared his hard cock and whimpered slightly as the younger man bypassed it and kissed his thighs and hips instead. Jack thrust his hips upwards trying to encourage Ianto to suck his cock,

Ianto looked at him 'wait!' he said sternly, sending another wave of sensation down Jack's body.

Ianto forced Jack's legs wide open and sat between, this feeling of vulnerability and exposure did not often occur to Jack and was more potent for it, he was gasping and writhing desperate for Ianto to touch him.

'Ianto please' gasped Jack still trying to thrust upwards, Ianto could feel himself responding to his partners obvious pleasure but he stilled Jack's hips with his hands and pressed him into the bed.

Once Jack was still Ianto took pity on him and began to lick up his shaft earning a sharp intake of breath from Jack. As Ianto took his cock fully into his hot wet mouth Jack dug his fingers into his partner's shoulders and breathed heavily concentrating on the amazing sensations this man was giving him.

Ianto stopped sucking him and Jack whimpered a little at the loss of contact. Ianto climbed on top of him and with both their hard cocks between their bodies he thrust gently with his hips causing them both to breathe heavily,

'Ianto please' begged Jack beside himself now with need.

Ianto reached for some lube and slicked up his cock and fingers forcing one into Jack's opening and causing the older man to gasp with pleasure and begin to buck.

'Wait!' demanded Ianto again making Jack bite his lip with frustration. He pushed his hard cock against Jack's entrance feeling the other man tense as he did so,

'let me in Jack' instructed Ianto and Jack forced himself to relax through the spasms of excitement that a dominant Ianto always made him feel.

Ianto took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being completely encased inside his lover, Jack was moaning and writhing under him and Ianto was breathing heavily feeling his orgasm build.

'Be still!' he ordered

Raising himself on elbows he looked into Jack's face, he liked to see Jack lost in the pleasure he gave him. He used some lube on Jack's cock to make it slip between their bodies, and Jack caught his breath again biting his lip to stop himself moving in compliance with Ianto's orders.

Ianto looked at his lover's face and slowly glanced down his body, he looked good enough to eat and he dipped his head to nibble at Jack's neck, Jack arched and offered more of his neck to Ianto.

Ianto moved to his shoulder and bit a little harder, Jack gasped and opened his eyes, Ianto saw the sheer lust within them with surprise. He bit again and harder and Jack moaned loudly, clearly this was something he enjoyed. Ianto smiled to himself, he loved discovering new ways to excite Jack, how far should he push this?

He bent his head lower to Jack's chest and began to bite at random sometimes lightly sometimes hard enough to leave teeth marks sending Jack wild. He could tell Jack was close, he was panting

'Ianto....Ianto..touch me.....please' he shouted.

Ianto was having difficulty containing his own orgasm now, watching Jack so wanton under him, but he wasn't giving in to Jack's orders tonight even if he was begging.

He grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on the other man's cock, wrapping it around and massaging up and down, 'you do it' he growled pumping harder into Jack.

Jack looked at him, eyes glazed with lust and did as he was bid, Ianto dipped his head again, his own orgasm moments away, and thrusting deep and fast bit Jack's shoulder with vicious abandon causing Jack to scream

'Ianto....fuuuck' as he let go and Ianto exploded inside him.

Ianto continued to lie on top of his lover as they both recovered and their breathing slowed. He withdrew gently from Jack's body and slid to lie next to him. He kissed the marks he had left on Jack's body.

'Did I hurt you?' he whispered.

'Yes' said Jack 'it was wonderful'

Ianto looked at him with puzzlement on his face, Jack knew Ianto would never connect pain with pleasure for himself but,

'I really enjoyed that Ianto...thank you' he said.

Ianto snuggled into his lover's side and filed away this new information for future use.


End file.
